


Rumor

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: She’s singing along to the words, looking up at him so sweetly. She’s holding him tight, he can almost believe it. Almost believe it’s for him, almost believe she wants him like a woman wants a man, not just a shield. He looks away from her across to the bar and takes a deep breath.Inspired by the song Rumor by Lee Brice
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Rumor

Sandor groans, I hate this song he thinks to himself, no I love this song, nope not fucking right either I hate that I love this song. Found it by accident, on the radio when she was in his truck so now she is firmly stuck in his head... Sansa. 

She’s around, he sees her often but this song makes him ache for her, fucking sore in his chest. Never been a man of many words, but this song just makes him feel like he’s bleeding out. 

“Fuck” he mutters. He takes another swig from his beer finishing it off and scowls at it for it daring to be empty. He hears her voice from behind him, coming back from the jukebox. So she’s not only the source of his misery but the fucking perpetrator too. 

(Music)  
“There’s a rumor going round  
about me and you  
stirring up this little town  
the last week or two  
tell me why we even  
trying to deny this feeling  
I feel it don’t you feel it too  
there’s a rumor going round  
and round and round  
what you say we make it true”

“I want to dance” Sansa sings moving towards them her fingers skim his left shoulder. He sees some of of the men he is sitting with look up to her. Then he hears her closer still and she squeezes his shoulder, “Sandor, I want to dance.” He looks as the others look away, it’s not jealousy not really it’s... it’s confusion. Some of them know she’s been through shit, but not the meat of it. They don’t get why this big grumpy fucker (yours truly) is her security blanket. He hates this, them judging her because of him. 

Her hand slides down his arm and she grasps two of his fingers to pull him up. He looks up and that IS fucking jealousy, he grins a bit as he stands knowing he won’t deny her a thing. Even if it means smelling her on his shirt the whole fucking way home, it’s worth it, it’s good. 

“Come on,” she says dragging him to the dance floor. The songs already a ways in as she pulls his hands to her waist one at a time, he lets her, won’t touch her without permission. Then her hands reach left on his shoulder and right on his arm. There it is, she smells like lemons and cake, like fucking lemon cakes.

(Music)  
“Well I can shut ‘em down,  
tell ‘em all they’re crazy,  
I can do whatever you want baby  
or you could lay one on me right now  
really give them some to talk about”

She’s singing along to the words, looking up at him so sweetly. She’s holding him tight, he can almost believe it. Almost believe it’s for him, almost believe she wants him like a woman wants a man, not just a shield. He looks away from her across to the bar and takes a deep breath.

Her hands move back down his arms and she... she looks pissed. What the fuck he thinks. He’s standing here being slowly tortured by the most beautiful fucking woman he’s ever seen and now she is staring him down. 

“What’s...” wrong, he was going to say wrong. But he’s shocked when she grabs him collar and yanks him down to her level as her hands move to his face. And now she is singing right to him. 

(Sansa singing with the music)  
“Be honest, girl,  
you want to do this or not,  
should we keep ‘em guessing  
or should we just make them stop”

“Did you just call me girl?” Sandor jokes. 

“Hhmmff” he hears from her and she brings her lips in to meet his. It’s soft and sweet, then she licks the seem of his lips and he groans in response. 

She backs away just a breath from him and whispers “is this ok?” She looks up at him through her lashes like she doesn’t know he’s been wrapped around her finger for ages. 

He pauses, fucking pauses. He feels her hands start to slide off his face and her shoulders start to deflate. No, No, fucking NO, do something he’s screaming inside. His right hand comes up and holds hers in place on his cheek, his left on her hip pulls her closer. 

“Ok” he squeaks out. 

“Ok” she replies meeting his eyes with hers. “You had me worried there for a minute. I a...”

He stops her there as he brings his lips back to hers. He doesn’t have the words he thinks, but he has this, it’s chaste and simple but it’s all the truth. He starts to hear some catcalls from their table and couldn’t care less. Then suddenly he knows exactly what to say. 

(Sandor singing with the music)  
“There’s a rumor going round  
About me and you  
Stirring up this little town  
The last week or two  
Tell me why we even  
Trying to disguise this feeling  
I feel it don’t you feel it too  
There’s a rumor going round  
and round and round  
What you say we make it true”

He sways her back and forth to the beat and notice her eyes are sparkling. 

“Let’s make it true,” he says. 

“It’s been true a long time Sandor, she answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Not so sure about this one, I think it makes sense. Thanks for reading.  
> Props to Lee Brice & GRRM because I don’t own it.


End file.
